


Jellyfish

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to be in the ocean for those stinging monsters to get you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Jellyfish' prompt at hawaii_5_0_100 on lj

      Considering the passion with which Danny avoided the ocean Steve would never expected having to deal with a jellyfish sting. Yet here he found himself, unzipping and whipping it out in the middle of a broken fish tank after a shootout, and peeing on his partner's leg. Fuck his life, right? You'd have thought Danny would be grateful he'd shot open the fish tank his partner had been dumped in to save him, but noooooooo.   
   
     Instead he was being subjected to a torrent of New Jersey's best curses and he was fairly certain there would be a deep purple and yellow bruise where Danny's heel had caught his thigh trying to kick him away.   
   
     "Boss I found vinegar-oh..." Kono trailed off coming into the room with the bottle. "Guess you don't need it?" She giggled. Steve was fairly certain Danny would now officially and irrevocably hate him forever. He tucked himself back in, and looked down. Yep. Danny was never gonna let this go.


End file.
